Iguales
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Basado en el primer tráiler y spoilers de SDCC.


**Por partes.**

**El tráiler me trajo esperanza en cuanto a partes del film, y me revolvió el estómago respecto a otros.**

**NO ODIO A JANE FOSTER, ****odio la manera en la que la están manejando y más aún esa cachetada a Loki****, no porque Loki me dé pena o algo parecido, porque es un VILLANO después de todo, si no porque la respuesta "Me agrada" va en contra de la misma esencia de Loki solo para dar un mínimo de humor.**

**Este fic fue escrito en el tiempo de espera entre el PRIMER tráiler y el del día de hoy, ****agregando los spoilers que nos llegaron de la Cómic Con****.**

**OMITI UNAS PARTES QUE PARA MI NO TOMABAN SENTIDO CON RESPECTO A LA ESENCIA DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**Tal vez al rato, publique uno pequeño que sí tenga que ver más con lo que vimos en este tráiler.**

**Sin nada más que decir, ojala lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Iguales.**

1.

La mirada se hizo insoportablemente larga, y en ella había un ligero toque de burla, locura, y lo que más dolía… Reproche.

_Dejaste de venir. Al final, tenía razón._

Thor sabe que a veces duele tanto tener la razón sobre algo, que se llega a preferir el engaño y la mentira, pero Loki no puede hacerse eso a el mismo, ese fue uno de los mayores secretos que alguna vez, de niños y bajo las sábanas, Loki le hubiera confesado y ahora mismo regresa con intensidad a su mente, la voz temblorosa de miedo y en el espectro de sus recuerdos la imagen y el tacto de la pequeña mano de Loki rozando la suya.

_-No puedo mentirme a mi Thor, sería estúpido…_

Sería muy estúpido, y Thor entonces afronta la realidad que hubiera preferido evitar el resto de su vida, la visión de Loki, o de lo que quedaba del hermano que algún día compartió con el más que una amistad.

Loki contesto con una pregunta que se presumía irónica y que provoco en Thor deseos de golpearlo repetidamente, para asegurarse que su hermano seguía allí, ya sea el cruel y malvado o el inocente y que leía libros a escondidas debajo de las sábanas, a quien fuera, pero que mostrara algo más que esa sonrisa burlona, fría… Vacía.

-¿Para burlarte?

El corazón de Thor falla, las palabras vienen y se hacen eco en sus oídos.

_Sentimental._

No le responde, su voz se quebraría y las rodillas por fin dejarían de funcionar, haciéndole arrodillarse y tal vez llorar con una mano sobre el frio cristal, una brillante jaula para un cuervo negro e imponente, con ojos verdes de abismo y voz helada.

Se gira y tal vez escuche la risa de Loki, una risa que resuena a la par de sus pesados pasos de regreso, el puño se impacta con fuerza contra el muro, abollándolo, y es allí; en la esquina oscura casi al final de la prisión, que Thor se desploma y trata de sostenerse a sí mismo, y con suerte sostener a Asgard sobre él.

2.

La última vez que Thor miro a los ojos a Loki, antes de recurrir (de nuevo) a su ayuda en prisión, fue cuando regresaron de Asgard, su hermano amordazado y sus ojos impasibles, Heimdall no los miró, y él solo tuvo tiempo de mirar las orbes por las que tanto tiempo lloró y desvelo, después de girar el rostro y encaminar a su hermano- prisionero- hacia los guardias y Odín.

Dejo a Loki enfrentar su destino. No miro atrás.

Es tonto, porque se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

3.

Esta vez Thor cree que quien parece haber estado cumpliendo una condena es él, y no Loki, que después de un baño y ropas más cómodas y sin costuras rotas, luce realmente bien para alguien que estaba cumpliendo un castigo, con su mirada firme, su perfil tranquilo, y un poco más delgado de lo normal, eso tal vez, es lo único que puede reprocharse de su figura.

Al contrario de Thor, quien tiene un semblante sombrío, oscuro; las ojeras y sus ojos azules apagados, esos ojos que ya no tenían el mismo fulgor al regresar de Midgar, con su hermano encadenado.

Tiene que concentrarse, en Jane, porque ella lo necesita, no tiene que fijarse en la manera en la que Loki curvea de forma despectiva los labios, y murmura.

-Bien… ¿Hacia dónde?

-Jane está en la sala de curación… Tendremos que movernos rápido…

Loki le mira, impávido, Thor reprime las ganas de gritar.

-Bueno, creo que te esperare aquí, no tengo ganas de bajar al cuarto de sanación…

Thor frunce el ceño, odia la voz pausada y deliberadamente calmada de Loki, que se recarga en la pared con insultante indiferencia, está a punto de llamar a Mjolnir cuando algo cambia en el gesto frío de Loki, sus ojos se suavizan y Thor se gira para ver a Frigga observándolos en el pasillo.

Está a punto de hablar, pero su madre se dirige a Loki, con una sonrisa cansada, las repercusiones de los ataques en sus ojos claros. Ella no lo observa, su mirada es para Loki mientras llega a él y extiende los brazos, Thor espera ver rechazo por parte de Loki, pero el corresponde torpemente el gesto, con una leve sonrisa sincera cruzando su rostro.

Thor sabe porque, deja a su madre con Loki y camina hacia la sala de curación, un poco más abajo; Thor sabe porque Loki no la rechazo y sin embargo a él le apuñala con la mirada más fría y llena de rencor.

Por su madre está vivo, por su madre tiene libros que no debería tener, y una mediana atención que no debería recibir, su madre seguía cuidándolo desde las sombras. Mientras él llenaba su cabeza en asuntos medianamente importantes sobre Asgard y Midgar.

El estómago se encoge de nuevo por los recuerdos y llega hasta las grandes puertas de oro finamente labradas, respira y entra con decisión, mirando a Jane recostada y con el pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente. Se acerca con lentitud, los curanderos atendiendo a guerreros heridos en el primer ataque de Malekith. Sus dedos rozan un mechón de cabello castaño y los ojos cansados de Jane se abren, mirándolo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos Jane…

Ella apenas responde, asiente débilmente y Thor se agacha para que Jane enrede sus brazos en su cuello, y la pueda cargar con facilidad.

-¿Lo convenciste?

Los ojos de Thor se oscurecen de nuevo y asiente, los labios una línea fina, su mandíbula tensa. Loki era fácil de convencer con los estímulos correctos. Salen y está esperándoles como dijo, inclina un poco la cabeza pero no observa a Thor ni a Jane entre sus brazos, esboza una sonrisa burlona y comienza a caminar.

-La magia se extiende por su cuerpo, si no quieres que muera, sugiero que nos apresuremos.

Jane se estremece, Thor observa la espalda de Loki y comienza a seguirle.

4.

Thor no recuerda nada antes de Loki, no recuerda la voz de su madre, ni las fuertes manos de su padre, no recuerda la electricidad que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, no recuerda caminar; Thor solo recuerda estar en un estado perpetuo de ceguera e inanición.

Entonces todo cobra forma en su mente, sus ojos azules captan la estructura pequeña de Loki, con sus curvas de bebé regordete y su boca en un puchero que parecía interminable.

Thor no recuerda ningún color y entonces, de forma repentina, un verde cegador, un verde que dolió en el alma que no sabía que tenía, el verde de los ojos de Loki, el blanco más blanco que alguna vez ha visto, su cabello a penas insinuándose, negro y suave.

Thor no recuerda nada antes de Loki.

Loki recuerda todo, porque Thor fue la primera cosa que vio cuando abrió los ojos.

5.

El terreno es hostil, el hecho de que ese camino sea gobernado más por la magia que por la fuerza hace sentir a Thor incomodo, sus manos pican cuando por inercia toma el mango de Mjolnir, pero Loki ya está allí, con un hechizo efectivo y que en el cual parece gasta nada de energía, sus manos se vuelven una danza y el hechizo se torna sólido y para cuando Jane vuelve a quejarse, con los ojos castaños súbitamente negros, Loki ya ha matado a los elfos, y la sangre gotea por su mano izquierda.

Thor no quiere observarle, no quiere ver la forma en la que los ojos verdes de Loki están poseídos por un placer insano en la sangre, no quiere ver su rostro frío e impávido mientras mira los cadáveres con desdén y limpia con un hechizo rápido.

Thor no quiere observarle porque quedaría prendado de esa belleza cruel y lastimera, que podría matarle por la noche si se descuida.

-Más adelante hay una cueva…

Jane se retuerce entre sus brazos con un gesto lastimero, Thor asiente y se incorpora, para ser guiado por Loki a través de una repentina tormenta de nieve, el viento azota su rostro, mira hacia abajo, las mejillas de Jane sonrosadas por el frío, y Thor se maldice de nuevo.

Alza la mirada después de caminar lo que parecen siglos, y allí esta, la entrada a la cueva, Thor entra sin dudar, y observa como Loki ha creado un fuego mágico que produce sombras verdosas.

Loki no lo observa, esta de espaldas a él cuando deja a Jane sobre su capa, tratando de evitar el contacto directo con el frío y duro suelo. Ella gime de dolor, y Thor sostiene su mano, aparta un mechón marrón de su rostro empapado de un sudor frío y puede sentir como la mirada de Loki se clava en su espalda.

Una corriente repentina de magia recorre el pequeño cuerpo de Jane y ella deja de estremecerse, para dar un suspiro y regular poco a poco su respiración.

Ese fue el trato.

Salvarla.

A pesar de que es prácticamente su obligación, Thor siente la necesidad de agradecer a Loki. _Tonto sentimental._ Se gira para encontrar que su hermano no está allí. Ha sido una especie de rutina impuesta por Loki.

Él no le habla más que para lo absolutamente necesario, las bromas crueles no han sido dichas de sus labios finos, y Thor desearía escucharlas a ellas en lugar de oír el silencio abrumador que le acosa con la culpa. Loki tampoco le mira, no de frente, y Thor sabe que cuando lo hace, su mirada tiene un renovado odio que no pensó ver superado hasta ese momento.

Sabe que Loki está a fuera, sentado sobre la nieve, a una distancia prudente y tal vez enfundado en su forma Jotun.

Jane suspira en sueños, Thor recarga su cabeza en la pared de la cueva, sus ojos azules, cansados y opacos fijos en las llamas esmeraldas y saltarinas. Duerme sin saberlo.

6.

Loki fue el primero.

Una noche en donde las lunas estaban ocultas por nubes de tormenta que nunca se descargaría, Thor sintió la cama hundirse bajo un peso extra, levemente y que casi podía pasar por su propio cuerpo al moverse, con los ojos azules parpadeando para alejar el sueño se gira lentamente, curioso. Los cabellos negros de Loki se asoman debajo de las sábanas.

Thor recuerda no haberse movido por varios minutos, hasta que con su mano desliza hacia abajo y poco a poco la sábana, encontrando a su hermano encogido sobre si, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Loki?- No se movió, pero Thor sabía que no estaba durmiendo, se recostó de nuevo, mirando al frente.- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Después de repetirlo un par de veces Loki parpadeo, casi con vergüenza.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Thor supo que Loki no hablaría más de eso, dio un breve asentimiento y se recostó mirando fijamente el rostro de Loki, parecía haber estado llorando y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle con fuerza, antes de que el sueño los sacudiera a ambos.

7.

-Te traicionara…

-Lo sé.

-No, quieres saberlo, quieres tener la seguridad de que lo hará, quieres pensar como nosotros, lo que pasa es que la esperanza te sigue cegando, sigues viendo al niño pequeño que yo también recuerdo a veces. Thor, el ya no es tu hermano.

Sif tiene el cabello con sangre de elfo y tierra, están hablando en susurros después de que Loki los guiara a un nuevo punto de "descanso".

-Ya lo sé.

Ella no vuelve a hablar, sabe que Thor repetirá la misma respuesta varias veces, y llegaran a ningún lado, se gira y se encamina a la pequeña fogata que parece anomalía en la gran planicie blanca y vacía, una planicie que parece hecha de los peores miedos y de locuras debajo de una cama de grandes doseles.

Thor mira hacia la montaña que se perfila adelante, grande y estoica, la mira buscando la fuerza que a él le falta a medida de que el viaje continúa.

Alguna vez tuvo un hermano.

8.

-¡Shhh!

El codazo le da entre las costillas y duele un poco, Thor ahoga la risa en el hombro delgado de Loki, mientras ve a su hermano leer un polvoso y grueso libro que encontraron en la biblioteca, y que según las palabras de su padre, no podían tocar. Ni a Loki ni a Thor se les da bien obedecer, Loki porque hace excepciones cuando se trata de libros, Thor porque es su naturaleza de niño mimado.

La noche se hace cada vez más pesada, se siente el frío que se cuela por los rincones y por entre las páginas de libros muy juntos unos con los otros, la débil luz del fuego mágico de Loki a penas y les ilumina los rostros, Thor está allí acompañando a su hermano, Loki está por conocimiento, tratando de grabarse las letras y los movimientos de manos, las sugerencias y los efectos de cierto hechizo que no debería ser leído por alguien tan joven e inexperto.

Thor está detrás de él, observando de cerca y reprimiendo bostezos, entierra de nuevo el rostro en el cuello de Loki y sin querer aspira profundamente, allí, en donde la esencia se hace más fuerte, en donde parece vivir por siempre, las puntas del cabello de Loki le hacen cosquillas en la nariz y en las pestañas rubias cada vez que parpadea, puede sentir la suave piel contra la punta de su nariz y Thor no se atreve a moverse, Loki ahoga una exclamación cuando de sus manos sale un fuego intenso que provoca que ambos se sobresalten asustados.

El fuego se ha apagado por la falta de concentración de Loki y ahora están a oscuras, Thor busca la mano de Loki para ubicarlo, ambos se encuentran y solo entonces Thor deja salir un medio suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eso era lo que esperabas conjurar?

Los dedos de Loki siguen enlazados a los suyos, están fríos y Thor jala un poco para que su hermano se acerque y puedan salir de allí.

-Creo que si…

Thor parpadea para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz que Loki invoca, está de frente y los ojos de Loki parecen más verdes que nunca, como los campos de Idun, Loki le sonríe y Thor se deja guiar a través de los laberintos que forman las montañas de libros, su corazón le palpita con fuerza pero lo ignora hábilmente.

9.

-Te juro que si lo traicionas, te matare…

Loki le sonríe, personal y casi de forma brillante, a Sif le dan arcadas.

-¿Cuántas veces me has amenazado con lo mismo?

-Sabes porque siempre me detuve, pero ya no más… Tú ya no eres su hermano, a veces dudo que alguna vez lo fueras.

Loki no deja pasar ninguna emoción, no deja que se note lo mentalmente inestable que se encuentra, no deja que sus manos tiemblen al deseo de apretar el cuello blanco y suave de Sif, Loki hace una mueca de desdén.

-Pensé que habías superado los celos desde hace mucho.

Evade con facilidad el puñetazo de Sif, ni siquiera parece esforzarse.

-Quedas advertido.

Loki la mira alejarse, se da la vuelta y camina un poco antes de detenerse y mirar al frente, el camino que aún falta por recorrer, el grito que quiere dejar salir y que le amenaza con rasgarle en la garganta y el alma, el alma que aún tiene.

Alguna vez fue un hermano.

10.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda cómo empezó.

Ninguno de los dos quiso recordarlo en mucho tiempo.

No había luz que iluminara los rostros, la oscuridad era la que los acariciaba, las gruesas cortinas evitaban pasar la luz de las lunas.

Los labios de Loki temblaban mientras la poca distancia que los separaba se anulaba cada vez más, Thor podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de su hermano, esas lagrimas que el mismo seco con el pulgar mientras movía sus labios rítmicamente contra los de Loki, el primer beso supo a lagrimas amargas, ambos hermanos debieron haber advertido las señales fatídicas que empezaban desde ese mismo instante.

Pero la sal de las lágrimas sabían bien al paladar, y la lengua de Thor era calor donde antes solo había sido frio. Todo él era luz y Loki estaba totalmente cegado, endiosado con su fulgor asi como Thor lo estaba de toda su presencia.

Loki fue el que se separó, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, sin mirarle, sin permitirse volver a tocar esa piel conocida y extraña, sin atreverse a tocar de nuevo el alma de su hermano, un alma que se mostraba tan inquietantemente desnuda que Loki no pudo evitar sentirse asustado.

Loki salió, las sombras lo siguieron.

11.

Loki purifico la magia de Malekith que corría por las venas de Jane Foster.

La ironía siempre había sido su compañera, mientras murmuraba el hechizo, las palabras antiguas que parecían solo ser hechas para él, Loki sintió ganas de reírse.

De realmente reírse, carcajadas sonoras, carcajadas vacías y con sabor a muerte en la punta de la lengua, Loki quería sentir el cuello de la mortal romperse por la fuerza de su magia, quería romper cada uno de los frágiles huesos, Loki quería reír y después sentir poco a poco las lágrimas de rabia resbalar por sus pómulos prominentes, probar de nuevo la sal, la tristeza, la ira.

La mortal vivía, y Loki ya estaba muerto por dentro, solo su demencia besándole con ternura los labios.

12.

Nunca habían hecho el amor.

Siempre habían peleado, hasta la muerte y la resurrección, hasta el desahogo, hasta que ya no había mas piel sin marcas, hasta que Thor sentía la furia de sus rayos fundirse con la furia de la magia, hasta que Loki dejaba de profesar odio y cambiaba de perspectiva, aunque sea por unos segundos en donde el pene erecto de Thor se estrellaba sin compasión contra su próstata.

Después venia la dulce liberación, el ardor, el dolor, la realidad.

Esa sería la versión de Loki.

Thor está seguro que siempre hicieron el amor.

Porque el amor es fuerte, y doloroso, el amor es realidad y fantasía.

Los labios de Loki besaban en apariencia distraída y casi ausente las marcas de sus mordidas previas, Thor rozaba con la punta de sus dedos los moretones o el cabello húmedo.

Iban y venían en embestidas, cabalgaban, compaginaban y se hacían uno entre susurros de éxtasis y palabras rotas por los jadeos de un placer culminante.

Thor recuerda la vez que le dijo te amo, mientras Loki se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido que sería sospechoso a esa hora y viniendo de la biblioteca. Thor recuerda como le beso las mejillas, la nariz y los parpados, las manos y lo bueno y lo malo.

Porque Thor amaba todo de Loki, desde la punta de su cabello de cuervo orgulloso hasta la planta de sus pies blancos y que deban pasos firmes, lo adoraba con obsesión casi insana, pero los enamorados pasionales siempre lo son asi, y asi terminan, Thor amaba el aspecto sombrío en los ojos verdes y brillantes, y también amaba la risa espontánea y que llenaba de esa calidez insospechada a su corazón de truenos salvajes.

-Te amo Loki…

Loki no contesto, y Thor tuvo que besar las lágrimas que se desbordaron rebeldes.

13.

Thor observaba roto la pila de fuego que ascendía rompiendo el cielo plagado de estrellas, olía el humo, y se enfocó en eso para aparentar lo que debía.

La mano de Jane era cálida sobre su brazo, Thor no la necesitaba.

El último ataque de los elfos y Malekith le había dejado roto en un punto diferente y más cruel, miraba la pira funeraria que consumía el cuerpo de su madre con fingida calma, el cielo ni siquiera trono con la amenaza de una tormenta de lágrimas amargas.

-¿Thor?

El tono dulce llego a sus oídos y él quiso gritar, miro a Jane y sus ojos grandes y marrones, llenos de vida y amor, Thor quiso regresar el tiempo y ser un niño, quiso ver los ojos de su hermano y jugar a molestarlo, a que eran reyes, a que el mundo no era cruel.

-Discúlpame Jane, tengo que estar solo…

Pasos pesados por los largos pasadizos del palacio, un palacio de oro y sangre, de mármol y secretos enterrados en las paredes, abrió la puerta del salón de armas, y le recibió una cómoda oscuridad.

Sus puños se crisparon y dejo salir su rabia en forma de un llanto silencioso.

-¿Te duele lo suficiente?

Cuando eran niños Loki y Thor parecían saber cuándo estaban cerca del otro, o en qué lugar se encontraba alguno de los dos sin preguntar, un sexto sentido desarrollado por interminables días juntos, debajo de las sabanas, jugando en los jardines, leyendo sobre una rama de un viejo árbol.

Thor sabía que Loki estaba allí, sentado en la esquina más oscura, llorando también por su madre y probablemente en su forma Jotun.

-Igual que a ti.

Una risa de escarcha y de icebergs en deshielo, Thor no reprime la sonrisa, se acerca a pasos ciegos, como siempre que trata de alcanzar a Loki. Se sienta en la pared contigua, está seguro que Loki tiene abrazadas sus rodillas, como cuando era niño y creía que de esa forma nadie le vería, Thor no hace amago de nada más, y solo siente como las piernas de Loki se extienden sobre la suyas.

Después escucha el sollozo, Thor alarga una mano y la oscuridad le guía al cabello de su hermano, lo acaricia despacio y después Loki acomoda su mejilla húmeda, un toque aún más cálido, más deseado que la mano de Jane sobre su brazo.

-Es mi culpa…

Thor murmura casi roto, esta vez Loki le sostiene, y Thor llora como nunca ha llorado desde que vio desaparecer a su hermano en aquella oscuridad penétrate e infinita llamada universo. Loki le sostiene y Thor se abraza a él como si fuera un ancla.

Loki le sostiene. La demencia sostiene a Loki.

Un hermoso triángulo amoroso, cuando Loki le besa para callarle los sollozos, Thor siente que vuelve a la vida.

14.

Pelean por venganza y pelean por ellos mismos.

Por un momento todos los guerreros asgardianos vuelven a presenciar el mito, cuando Loki y Thor peleaban juntos, se adivinan el pensamiento, se protegen la espalda, se vuelven uno y parecen danzar sobre los cuerpos y manchados de sangre.

Es un cuadro que ningún pintor podría soñar en plasmar, porque hay bellezas que no deben presenciarse de nuevo, y esa es una de ellas.

Es su nueva forma de decir te amo, y ambos la atesoran aunque no se den cuenta, Thor deja que su martillo muela los huesos y perfore los cuerpos, deja que se escuchen los truenos y se vean los rayos por los Nueve Reinos.

Loki deja que su magia engañe y mate, una silenciosa arma que le da ventaja utilizada con astucia, sus ojos dementes y su ansia de más, deja que su magia se sienta por toda Asgard, que le teman y que le adoren, no importa, es Loki el traidor, es Loki que ha regresado.

El regreso siempre es algo pasajero y que cuando menos se espera se vuelve en partida de nuevo, Thor lo siente antes de que pase, pero no puede hacer nada, solo gritar su nombre y Loki entonces se entera también.

15.

-Sé que a veces te envidio, pero nunca dudes, que te amo…

Esa era la única esperanza de Thor, cuando todo era negro y la voz de Loki se hacía escuchar desde el fondo de su mente, un recuerdo que nada podía manchar y que le daba la fe necesaria, la única que necesita.

16.

Loki esboza la sonrisa de nunca, la que se desvaneció hace tantos milenios, una sonrisa que Thor no había vuelto a ver y que extrañaba con fuerza, una sonrisa que es perfecta aun con la sangre en los labios y por la comisura, escurriendo lenta y tortuosamente.

Thor ni siquiera se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que una gota gruesa cae en la mejilla pálida de Loki, no le agrada, empaña la visión casi onírica; la limpia con el pulgar, arrastrándolo por la piel de la mejilla, con algunos moretones.

_No quiero morir, Thor…_

Thor le había jurado que no pasaría, que nunca pasaría, tuvo pesadillas sobre su hermano muerto durante semanas. Es cuando los ojos verdes de Loki se fijan crueles en los de Thor.

-Por lo menos, ella está a salvo.

La estocada duele como ningún golpe físico ha dolido, la frase y lo que conlleva se vuelve un eco, "la lengua de plata"

_¿No era eso lo que querías?_

No hay ningún ruido, y es perturbador que el sonido que regrese a la realidad a Thor sea la mano de Loki, cayendo sin vida sobre la fría tierra mojada.

/

**Tal vez nos veamos al rato, de todos modos, quejas, sugerencias, dudas o comentarios, son bienvenidos. Feliz día para el fandom!**


End file.
